What one moment can do
by Ruantesa
Summary: What happens if Hinata almost dies and her saviour tells her it wasn't him who rescued her...   And what if he lied when he told her that. What will she do to find out the truth...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of these characters but I wish I did. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto and the rest of the crew.

* * *

><p><strong><span>What one moment can do <span>**

The kunai missed Hinata by mere inches. I was already hurrying over to her so I could help her stand when she suddenly jumped on to her feet. She had heard the loud voice calling our names. We both looked back and I saw the big mouthed idiot. I looked next to me and saw that Hinata's face changed from creamy white to dark red. Mine? Well let's say I tried to look happy. I forced a smile upon my face and hoped nobody saw my disappointment but I doubt that somebody would notice. Especially Hinata because when Naruto is around she does not even look at me. Just thinking of that makes me sat.

And thinking about Naruto, the guy can never just shut up. I mean he's always so loud. I can hear better than any other shinobi outside my clan but with him it just isn't necessary. And hey even if I couldn't hear a thing I would still be able to tell it is Naruto. I just have to look at Hinata's face cause she blushes like hell every time she sees Naruto finally reached us, he caught his breath before saying hello to me and the still blushing Hinata.

"Yo Naruto" I said while showing one of my fangs

"Hello Naruto - kun " Hinata greeted shyly and looked to the ground. If it was Shino who was looking at the ground I would say he was counting the bugs he saw but with Hinata, that would not be the reason. She is just too scared to look at Naruto. Luckily I like looking at Hinata, otherwise it would be a big problem if we keep having this much missions together.

"What's going on? " I asked.

"Well Kiba we three have a mission together!"

When I looked at Naruto's face I could tell he hadn't had a mission in a very long time.

"You two have to come with me to granny Tsunade !"

I was about to say something when I heard the tiny voice I love so much. "Oh a mission together with Naruto - kun." Her voice was so close to a whisper that Naruto couldn't comprehend it.

"Eh Hinata did you say something?" he asked loudly.

"No.. no" she said quietly again.

I'm already glad that she doesn't use her old habit with her fingers anymore, now I only have to help her with the blushing.

" Ok let's go to the hokage's office. Hey Naruto what do you think of a little race? The last one there treats on ramen when we're back from the mission ok?"

When those words were just gone from my lips I could only see the back from Naruto and it was getting smaller and smaller and smaller. I could tell that I had a big grin on my face and not a second later I send chakra to my feet and started running to the Hokage's office. I was not going to lose the that foxboy!

When I saw that Naruto was almost at the Hokage's office I quickened my pace. When I was right behind him, he made sure I couldn't pass.

"Kiba I'd like a double portion of ramen!" Naruto said with a grin.

Like hell I would let him win so simple! I let more chakra coming to my feet and started running on the wall. As I went higher I started running faster and saw Naruto's idiotic look when I passed him. With a quick flip over I landed right before him and ran the last sprint to the office.

Like I expected I was the first one to reach the office. I was so happy but not because I had won. Ok maybe a little because of that but hey I don't often have the opportunity to kick his ass. The most important reason however was that Hinata would see me and not him.

But when I was cheering at myself I felt the shivers and turned to the direction of the hallway. I then spotted Hinata but she wasn't doing what I expected her to do. She was standing next to Naruto instead of walking towards me. And when she said the words "Kiba had already trained so he was more prepared then you, I know you will win next time." , those words hurt me to the very core of my heart and I knew I would never be anything more than her teammate. I didn't hear a word of the rest of the conversation, it was like I couldn't comprehend anything. The only thing registered in my mind was that they both walked past me to knock on Tsunade's door, not even throwing a glance at me. I tough I would have been happy to go on a mission with Hinata but now I feel like going home and stare at my ceiling for a long time.

When I looked back at Naruto and Hinata, I saw that they were waiting for me at the door of the Hokage's office. But actually I didn't feel much like going on a mission after the incident a couple of minutes ago.

Naruto knocked on the door when I was standing next to them. We entered the office when Lady Tsunade called us in.

"Tell me Granny Tsunade, what is our mission, I can't wait to leave!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Kiba, Hinata, Naruto the three of you will go to the land of the clouds where you will have to find a missing nin named Ikata and you have to bring him to me unharmed."

When The Hokage said the last words, it was in a very demanding tone and still I dared to ask if it was that important to make sure we didn't harm the ninja.

"But how are we supposed to take him prisoner if we can't fight or harm him?"

When I had said that she hit her fist on the table and we heard a loud, big crack.

"Kiba when I say he has to be unharmed I mean it! You heard me?"

"Yes Hokage sama "

I could feel the sweat dripping off my face. I'll remember not to oppose her next time. I don't want to end like that table.

"Now are there any more questions?"

Hinata and I were still shocked that she had broken her own table so we just shook no because we couldn't find our voice on time.

" OK then! Naruto…" She said while letting her head rest on her hands.

"Yes" answered Naruto in his usually amused tone.

"You will become the team leader this time so I will give you the mission scroll. This is your first mission as team leader so I don't accept a failure. You three can go home now to pack your stuff and you will be heading out in two hours."

Oh no! Why does Naruto had to be the mission leader? I can handle listening to Shikamaru and Shino but not to him! He never thinks before taking action. Man my mood just went from bad to worse. I starting to hate that mission. I strolled out of the office and saw that Naruto was already running to his house. I was just about to leave when Hinata started to speak to me.

" It has been a long time since we had this kind of mission. I'm really happy about it, especially now Naruto will join us."

She whispered the last part so that I couldn't hear it. But with my perfect hearing I heard the last part perfectly.

" Yeah it has been a long time since you has a mission with Naruto. " I said will trying to put a smile on my face.

Hinata became red really fast " I didn't think you would have heard that."

" Hinata, you know I hear better than every other shinobi so way are you still surprised about that fact? " I said with a sigh.

"Sorry Kiba – kun, I always forget it when we are just talking and not ..."

I didn't even let her finish her sentence and ran to my house, while running I screamed goodbye to her.

* * *

><p>This time it was Hinata that was stunned when Kiba just left without listening to her, he always listens to her. She started to think about what just happened …<p>

"Was it just me or did his voice sounded sad in a way" I said to no one in practically.

He never leaves without listening to me. Maybe something is wrong, I will ask him about it later. I walked away from the hokage's office to go home and pack my things. The entire way to my home I had a big smile on my face. " I can't wait to have a mission together with Naruto – kun ! "

* * *

><p><span>Authers note<span>

Ow Kiba - kun, I am sure she didn't mean it like that and don't give up hope maybe you will become more then just her teammate.

I want to thank my sister for correcting my mistakes and the people that already reviewed.

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. This is the first story I have ever writin so please don't be hard on me. Please review, it can help me to make better chapters

next chapter: Kiba and Hinata will leave for their mission but something will happen to hinata.


	2. Chapter 2

What one moment can do: chapter 2

Kiba's POV

When I came home, I started packing my things for the mission. Suddenly I heard the door of my room go open and saw Akamaru walking in. He immediately jumped on my bed and stared at me with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

" Hey boy, we have a mission! I'm getting ready to leave. I am happy that you are home, now I don't have to go out and look for you."

It was like Akamaru could hear in my tone that I wasn't happy about the mission. He jumped on me and started to lick my face. Normally I would try to push him off, but I just didn't feel like it this time. When he saw I didn't reacted he looked at me questionably.

"I'm sorry boy but I am not in the mood. I know I should be happy because we have a mission, especially because it is one with Hinata. But Naruto will also join us. Hinata will ignore me again. *Sigh!* I know it, she doesn't know she's doing it but it still sucks."

I knew Akamaru felt sorry for me because he laid his head on my chest.

"It's all right boy" I said in a reassuring tone.

"OK, we have to get ready for the mission and hey, we can't let Hinata wait."

I pushed Akamaru away and started packing again. When I was ready we made our way to the village gate.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the village gate Hinata and Naruto weren't there yet. So I went to the wall and sat down against it. I was looking at the sky but when I smelt lavender, I looked straight before me. I pushed myself up from the wall and Akamaru also stood up.<p>

" Hey Hinata, ready for the mission? " I said while my fang blinked in the sun.

" Yes, I can't wait to get going"

I thought her smile couldn't get any bigger than it already was, but I didn't mind, she is cute when she smiles.

" It has been a long time since we had this kind of mission together or am I wrong?"

I didn't get an answer so I called her name. When she still didn't react I looked at the direction she was looking in and yes of course there was the yellow knucklehead.

" Of course she would not answer my question she is busy with watching her Naruto – kun." I whispered.

My eyes fell on the ground and my shoulders dropped, I couldn't watch her anymore. Then I felt something wet on my hands and looked at it. I saw Akamaru barking at me at moving his tail. I petted his head and said to him " As long as she is happy I am happy, don't worry. Ok boy?"

Naruto was finally at the gate and greeted the both of us. He turned to me, smiled and said.

" Hey Kiba, will you be a good boy on the mission and listen to your leader. "

I made a fist with my hands to hit him but I could restrain myself from doing so. I don't want Hinata to be mad at me. I then saw Akamaru slowly walking behind Naruto. I saw his teeth and I knew he was going to bite Naruto in the ass. I had to do something fast otherwise Hinata would be mad at me for not stopping Akamaru. Think Kiba! Think!

Ok what I am about to say is so old school but hey it will work on Naruto.

" Look Naruto they are giving ramen away for free"!

When Naruto was looking away, I quickly ran to him and pushed Akamaru out off the way before he would bite in his ass. I gave a slight knock on my dogs head. I kneeled down and whispered in his ears that if he does something like that again I will make sure he doesn't get any treats anymore.

" Where is the ramen Kiba, I don't see anything"

Men he really is stupid!

" Oh sorry must have been my imagination." I said while standing up again. I saw that Hinata was smiling. At least she is not as dumb as he is.

"Now are we going to leave or what, leader? Or are you not man enough to be the leader, I will gladly take it over from you." I said with a smirk on my face

"No, lets head out! And Kiba I'm the leader, so you must listen to me!"

I could hear the anger in Naruto's voice. He and Akamaru jumped in the treetops close to our village and when I was about to do the same Hinata grabbed my arm to keep me from jumping. I turned around to look at her and saw she was blushing and looking at the ground. I was about to ask what was wrong until I heard her speak.

" Kiba – kun I have a favor to ask of you "

"Yeah what is it Hinata? You know you can ask my anything." I said whit a seducing tone. Hinata became even more red then before when I said it in that kind of voice.

"Wow I didn't know you could become even more red." I said with a big smirk on my face.

"Kiba – kun don't tease me like that."

I wish it could always be like this, I like these moments with her. The moments she is blushing because of me and not because of that foxboy.

" I' am sorry Hinata but you just asked for it. Now what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Well it has been a long time since Naruto and I had a mission together and I wanted to ask of you that you won't protect me as much as you normally do on a mission."

"What? Why ?"

I couldn't believe my ears when I heard that. Does she want to get hurt or what? I just stood there waiting until she gave me a proper answer for her strange question.

" Because I have been training a lot with you I have improved. I just want to show to Naruto how strong I have become. And I can't show that to him if you keep protecting me. I hope this way he will finally see that I am not just a shy girl but that I am a great kinochi."

I was staring at her, I could not believe what she just said. She asked me to risk her getting hurt just because she wants to prove to that baka that she is strong. But what I thought was completely different from what I said to her.

"Of course Hinata, if that is what you want. You are strong so you don't need me anymore."

I wished I didn't had said those words. I will try to let her go but I don't know if I will remember this promise in the heat of battle. I will let her shine but when there is even the slightest hint of her getting hurt I will go and save her even if I promised not to.

"Thanks Kiba –kun, I knew I could count on you."

Hinata slowly walked to me and I looked curiously at her. I then felt her arms around me and she pulls me in a hug. She whispered thanks in my ear. When I felt her breath on my skin I felt a chill go up my spine as well as my cheeks warming up. She then let me go and started running to the three where Naruto and Akamaru were waiting for us.

I stood there stunned and surprised, I never saw her giving somebody a hug. I feel honored that I got one. I hope I get a hug more often. But then my happiness suddenly changed because I realized why she gave that hug. She did it because she was grateful she could finally show Naruto how strong she is.

Man, she must really love him if she even hugs me for that. I then looked back at Hinata and started following her to Naruto and Akamaru. While I followed her I was looking at her hair. That was something I always liked about her. Her hair is so different than others and I think it is something that makes her unique.

When we both reached Naruto and Akamaru, Naruto gave the sign to haste forward. I hate it that I have to listen to Naruto but I don't have another choice. I don't want The Hokage to crush my head instead of a table. Oh well I will just do my best and hope that the mission will be over quickly.

* * *

><p><span>Authors note<span>

Wow Hinata that gives a hug, I have never seen that before. But hey for everything there is a first time.

I know I said that this chapter would contain that something would happen to Hinata but because of my exams I don't have enough time to do it. But after my exams I will write it as quickly as I can.

Thank you for the reviews. Fanwoman I know I listed my story by Romance/humor. But maybe you are right, maybe it is better to change it if I think about it. But there are still moments which I think are funny so please keep reading.

Thank you for reading and please review.

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 3<strong> : Kiba, Hinata and Naruto are resting until they get attact by other ninja

Update: 05/08/2011

I will keep you guys posted on my profile as to how the updates are coming along


End file.
